


What's a soulmate?

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: "Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."Marinette was the daughter of the famous baker in Paris, Adrien was the son of the famous fashion designer in Paris. They live two completely different lives but once they meet their whole lives start to form, what happens when they found out how special the other is when it's too late?"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> YAYAYAYAY this is my new series and I love it sooooo much, I have the entire thing planned out and and it's a bit confusing. I don't know how many chapters it'll have yet but enjoy :)

Love,  
The reason why we're who we are. 

 

Honesty,  
Not being afraid to tell someone the truth even if it isn’t what they want to hear. 

 

Trust,  
Something that is hard to get but even harder once it's broken. 

 

Communication,  
Having all night, deep conversations with someone. 

 

Humour,  
Enjoying life and having fun with someone even on the hardest days. 

 

Connection,  
Real strong bonds can never break no matter what the circumstances are. 

 

Soulmate,  
Something that people search their whole lives for. 

 

Some people live their lives knowing that someday they'll meet that one special person, some people search their whole lives trying to find that person. Sometimes we meet people without even realizing how much effect they have on us and sometimes, just sometimes we don't take them for granted. 

We all know that everything happens for a reason and that once you meet that one person, you know it; without any doubt. But what if you realize it when it's too late? 

Since the day someone is born, their soulmate is decided for them. You can’t change your soulmate because you don’t like their hair, or that you don’t like their name. A soulmate is knowing about all their flaws and still loving them. You can never describe the feeling you get when you’re with them, but maybe this story will... 

 

It all started on the day that two kids were born. One of them was a girl, Marinette, she had dark blue hair with blue-bell eyes and a joyful soul. The other was a boy, Adrien, he had blond hair and green eyes with the kindest heart. 

 

When they were 7 years old, Marinette asked her dad the question that everyone seemed to be talking about. “What’s a soulmate?” 

At first her dad was shocked at the question that her daughter asked, but who else was better to tell her than her own father? He sat next to her on the couch, smiled and said “well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don’t make you a better person. You do that yourself because they inspire you.” 

Sabine entered the room and sat next to her daughter, Marinette was carefully listening to his dad, without even blinking. Her dad continued “A soulmate is someone who you’ll carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you’ll always love them, nothing can ever change that.” 

Marinette looked at her mum who was tearing up, she smiled then grabbed her mum’s hand and put it in her dad’s hand and said “you’re each other’s soulmate.” 

Sabine smiled then kissed the top of her daughter's head and asked “how would you know that?” 

Tom added “are you saying that because we’re married?” 

Marinette shook her head and said “no, you two always understand each other and love each other. Daddy when am I going to find my soulmate? Is he going to be a handsome and a dreamy prince?” 

The couple laughed, and Marinette looked at them with a confused look. Sabine said “your soulmate doesn’t have to be a handsome or a dreamy prince. He has to be kind, brave, protective, someone who is always going to be there by your side.” 

Marinette hugged her dad and laughed “well then I found my prince!” 

Adrien asked the same question from his mum on the exact same day and got the same response, he looked at her mum with a huge smile on his face and said “mum does she have to be pretty?” 

His dad came into his room and said “no, because you’ll find beauty in her soul. You have to find someone who isn’t afraid to tell you the truth even if it isn’t what you want to hear but is also there for you when no one else would.” 

Adrien hugged his mum tightly; her hair went into his mouth which made him giggle “can you be my soulmate?” 

Emilie shook her head then rubbed a hand on her son’s head and said “I wish I could but you’ll find someone who would know everything about you.” 

“well you know everything about me.” Adrien said in a soft voice. 

Gabriel put an arm on his wife’s shoulder then said “you have to find someone who knows you better than you know yourself.” 

Adrien looked at his mum with hopeful eyes but then Emilie said “and it won’t be me.” 


	2. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of chapter one, but no matter how many times I tried, this part wouldn't show up so I made it into a second chapter. enjoy!

Ten years passed by, Marinette grew up with her loving parents and learned how to love and respect people, but Adrien didn’t. His mum left them when he was still little so all he learned was to be cold and unforgiving. 

 

On a sunny day, Marinette went to the Louvre Museum to get some inspiration for her new design. She was walking in a crowd when she bumped into someone and dropped her notebook. The blond boy looked down at the girl who was picking up her notebook and said “maybe next time watch where you’re going.” 

Marinette froze as she heard the cold, unfriendly voice and once the boy was gone, she whispered to herself “I don’t even know if people like that have a soulmate, I mean who would ever fall in love with someone like that.” 

Once she was sitting in a quiet spot, she found herself not being able to concentrate. She was instead thinking about the mysterious blond boy she bumped into earlier, she didn’t see his face clearly and even though he sounded so cold and mean, there was something about his voice that sent shivers to Marinette’s body. She couldn’t get his voice out of her head for some reason ‘maybe next time watch where you’re going.’   
She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head and started sketching. 

 

That night she had a dream about this boy, she couldn't see his face, but she felt happy every time she was with him in her dream. In her dream, the two were holding hands and walking. The dream was simple but enough for Marinette to think about it. He was so familiar, like she has met him before, but she couldn’t spot where she’s met him or who he was. 

*********

Next morning in school, Ms Bustier didn’t start the lesson as soon as the bell rang, instead she said “We have a new student joining us today and I want all of you to make him feel welcomed. Marinette since you’re the class representative, can you please be his guide for this week?” 

Marinette nodded and smiled “Of course.” 

Alya, her best friend, tapped her on the shoulder and whispered “Ooo it’s a guy, maybe he’s your soulmate.” Marinette rolled her eyes and that was when the door opened. 

A blond boy with green eyes walked in. Marinette whispered to herself “he looks familiar.” 

But Alya heard that and said “yeah it’s because he’s Gabriel Argeste’s son.” Marinette sat up straight and was happy that she was his guide because Gabriel Argeste was her hero and she wanted to be as successful as him when she grows up. 

The boy stood in front of the class and said “hi, I’m Adrien Argeste and I’m a new student.” His voice rang a bell in Marinette’s head and she suddenly remembered why that Adrien guy was so familiar, he was the blond boy she bumped into the other day! Her excitement faded away once she remembered how mean he was to her. 

Ms Bustier quietly said “maybe you can tell us something about yourself?” 

Adrien groaned, and he looked around when his eyes met with Marinette’s. He felt like he’s seen her before, but he didn’t know when or where. For some reason his eyes gave Marinette comfort but then she looked down and he said “oh...umm...I rather be home, alone than to spend time with people.” and before Ms Bustier could say anything else, he walked off and sat at the back of the classroom on his own. 

During the class, Marinette kept looking at Adrien from the corner of her eye and was trying to figure out why a good-looking guy like him has to be so mean. 

The bell finally rang and Ms Bustier said “Marinette and Adrien, can you two stay back for a moment?” 

Once all the students were gone, Marinette and Adrien walked to Ms Bustier and Adrien thought to himself ‘she has a beautiful name.’ He didn’t know why he was feeling so attached to that girl, but he knew that he hasn’t felt like that in so long. 

When they were standing in front of each other, Ms Bustier said “Adrien this is Marinette, she’s the class representative and she’ll be your guide for the first week of school.” Marinette forced a smile on her face and lifted her hand up towards him, Adrien shook her hand and it sent an electric lightning to both of their bodies which widened their eyes. 

Adrien’s hand felt warm on Marinette’s and she quickly took her hand to her side before getting used to his warmth. She smiled “umm nice to meet you, it’s lunch time now so...” 

Adrien felt a strong wave in his body, still having no idea where he’s met her before, he said “yeah we can go for lunch, I suppose.” and so the two went outside with a small distance between them. 

 

 

“He doesn’t talk, like all he said to me after lunch was goodbye when he went into his car. Aghhh he’s one of those rich boys who thinks is better than everybody else. Why do I have to guide him?” Marinette dropped herself on her bed and took a deep breath. 

Alya who was sitting on the chair in front of her, laughed and said “he can’t be that bad, come on Mari, you always give people a chance and you put up with Chloe.” 

Marinette sat on her bed and shook her head “yeah I put up with that brat but Adrien, aghhh. Like Chloe can’t be nice, she’s just naturally mean and selfish but I have a feeling that Adrien wasn’t always like that.” 

Alya jumped up and clapped her hands “and my Marinette is back! Just find out what happened to him and maybe you can change him for good.” 

Marinette laughed and then figured that her best friend wasn’t joking, she said “wait you seriously think I can change a selfish, shallow person like that? I mean remember the guy I told I bumped into? he was that guy; how can I change someone like that?” 

Alya took Marinette’s hands and forced her to stand up then said “we’ll see.” 

The thing that Alya didn’t tell her best friend was that she saw the way Marinette looked at Adrien and she saw a spark between them. Marinette was also hiding something from her best friend for the first time, she didn’t tell Alya how she felt when Adrien gave her a handshake, how she felt so warm and safe. 

 

 

That night Marinette couldn’t sleep, she tried as hard as she could, but it seemed like she needed to go outside for a walk. She picked up her phone and left the house. She walked towards the park and the cool air filled her lungs and made her feel alive once again. 

She was walking when she saw someone sitting alone on a bench, the person looked sad so she decided to at least make someone happy. She slowly walked to the guy and asked “umm excuse me, can I sit here?” The guy didn’t even look up, but he just nodded which made Marinette believe that was a yes. 

The two sat there in a silence, the silence was surprisingly really comfortable. Marinette looked at the guy and said “I’m Marinette.” 

The guy looked up “I know.” 

Marinette felt so ashamed of not being able to see who he was, he looked different, but he still had that attitude when talking; she stuttered “ohh...it’s you, Adrien, what are you doing here?” 

Adrien pulled the hair out of his face and said “couldn’t sleep, needed some fresh air. What are you doing here?” 

Marinette shivered, it was getting really cold and she forgot to bring a jacket but she whispered “same here.” 

Adrien glanced at the girl who was sitting next to him and asked “are you cold?” 

Marinette rubbed her hands together to make them warm and said “yeah a bit, but it’s fine” 

Adrien took off his jacket and put it around Marinette’s shoulders. Marinette looked at him in confusion “but what about you?” 

“I’m not cold.” He said without any form of emotion. 

Marinette smiled “thank you.” She felt the warmth of his jacket and breathed in his scent. In that cold weather she suddenly felt like she was home, in her warm room. The night sky looked more beautiful that night, the stars were bright, she looked at Adrien who was glancing at her every now and then. 

She opened her mouth to ask him why he kept looking at her but found herself unable to speak, Adrien held her gaze and, in that moment, he realized how similar Marinette was to the night sky, her hair was the sky and her bright blue-bell eyes were the stars. 

She held her breath, her eyes were locked with Adrien’s, like there was a strong string and they couldn’t break it apart. She saw how his eyes were hiding so much pain but still she’s never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Adrien smiled, at least it looked like one, and then he just looked away. 

Marinette sat up straight and said “you’ve never been to school before?” 

Adrien looked at her and down, he whispered “yeah, I’ve never had friends.” 

Marinette wanted to hug him and comfort him but she still wasn’t that close to him, then she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder “hey, we can be friends.” 

Adrien’s face lightened up, he looked just like a seven years old kid who had just won a game, he put his hand on Marinette’s hand “I don’t know if I can be a good one.” 

Marinette realized that his fingers were slowly grabbing her fingers, she took her hand away and said “I can teach you.” Adrien felt the cold when his hand was separated from Marinette’s. 

“tell me about yourself.” 

Marinette was surprised, she wasn’t expecting him to ever ask her that but she smiled and clapped her hands “okay so let’s start, I want to be a fashion designer when I get older and-” 

Adrien cut her off when he said “you can design some clothes for me for the Argeste line and if my dad likes it, then you can help him or something.” 

Marinette started jumping up and down, she excitedly said “OH MY GOD, REALLY?! That would be AMAZING, I mean I’ve always dreamed of it but OH MY GOD THANK YOU.” Adrien liked the way she got so excited, it almost reminded him of how he used to get so excited when his mum had a gift for him. Marinette quickly got embarrassed and sat down, she glanced at Adrien and saw how he looked like his boat just sank. 

She didn’t say anything, but Adrien seemed to see her worried expression and said “when I was around eight years old, my mum left. Before that our house used to be a really happy place, where we all used to laugh but now, now no one even laughs.” 

Marinette never thought that maybe something bad had really happened to him. She looked at his features, how when he was sad his eyes were sad as well and she couldn’t see the sparks anymore, or how seemed to sink in the bench the more he thought about it, how his hands were in two fists resting on his laps. 

Marinette held one if his hands and smiled “I know that me saying sorry isn’t going to make you feel any better but, my dad used to tell me that everything happens for a reason, sometimes when you lose someone important to you, someone else walks into your life. All I’m saying that I know how awful it could have been for you, but you can’t ignore people when they want to be there for you.” 

Marinette’s warm hand was like a medicine to his broken heart. He slowly started to open his hand and his hand wasn’t in a fist anymore, Marinette squeezed it and smiled. He couldn’t help but to think how beautiful her smile was and how it made him happier. 

Adrien didn’t say anything and so the two sat there in a silence, but the silence was broken when Marinette said “what do you like to do for fun?” 

Adrien looked at her in confusion, and after a second, he completely forgot about his sadness when he looked at her big smile, he answered “well I love playing video games.” 

The way Marinette looked at him was as if she just found a treasure, or that she saw something completely unbelievable. She stared at him for a while, still processing what he just said. For the first time she looked at him as a normal teenager. “you? Video games? Woah!” 

Adrien looked down and whispered “what a typical boy would-” 

But Marinette cut him off “we can play together, I have a bunch in my house, you can come over maybe tomorrow and we can play.” 

He didn’t want to spend any more time with her because he was already feeling something that he hasn’t felt in many years and he was scared but what he said was the complete opposite “that’d be great!” 

Without even realizing it, they talked to each other the whole night! The sun was beginning to rise and the world around them was waking up. Marinette stood up and said “oh wow! We talked for the whole night! I’m sorry if I was annoying...” 

Adrien stood in front of her and said “you weren’t annoying, it was nice talking to you.” 

A shade of red started appearing on Marinette’s cheeks, she smiled “I have to go now.” then she took Adrien’s jacket off her shoulder and held it in front of him. 

Adrien pushed her hand and the jacket back to herself and said “keep it, it looks good on you.” Marinette had to look away, so Adrien wouldn’t see her bright red cheeks. 

She started walking away and turned to look at Adrien one last time and said “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Adrien smiled at the thought of seeing her again. 

After so long he felt alive, after so long he thought that maybe the sun has decided to rise and shine on him. He finally could take a deep breath knowing that he could call someone like her, his friend. Slowly the walls that he made around himself were beginning to break and for once he didn’t feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THAT JACKET SCENE THO AHHHHHH I WAS FREAKING OUT WHILE WRITING IT


	3. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yassssssss finally! I have sooo much in my mind for what's gonna happen that you'll legit want to kill yourselves hahahahaha enjoy :)

Marinette walked inside the classroom and while going to her seat, she looked at where a certain blond was sitting the other day but there was no sign of him. Marinette felt something unusual like something was missing and sat next to Alya then whispered “where’s Adrien?” 

Alya lifted her head up from her phone and whispered “didn’t you hear? Adrien had a massive argument with his father about going home late or something. Who knows what he was doing, maybe he was being mean to someone-” 

“He was with me, actually I was the one who found him sitting alone in the park. We talked all night and he’s not a bad listener.” Marinette cut Alya off because for some reason she didn’t like other people talking about him like that. 

Alya raised an eyebrow and asked “since when did you get so close to Adrien?” and before Marinette could say anything, Ms Bustier walked inside the classroom. 

 

Ms Bustier stood in front of the class as usual and said “good morning students, so today we’re going to start a new project in which you need to work with a partner to research about your family tree and history. Sometimes some people met in the past that made you who you are, and, in your life there are people who are having big impacts on you. I want you to find as much as you can this week and then present it to us, your partner also has to say how much effect your family had on you and how are you different to your ancestors and why. Marinette, I want you to work with Adrien since you’re his guide.” 

Marinette heard Chloe groan at the corner of the class and she asked “sure, but Ms Bustier where is he?” 

Ms Bustier sat on her chair and sighed “he’s going to come to school an hour later. I need you to start working on your research.” 

An hour passed by and the second bell rang. They had Ms Bustier for the second class, so they stayed in their classroom. Marinette kept looking at the door each five minutes hoping to see Adrien enter, she didn’t know exactly why she wanted to see him so badly but it wasn’t such a bad feeling either. Alya who was sitting next to Nino now, turned to Marinette and said “Mari, chill, he’ll come.” 

Marinette nodded but deep down she was worried that she caused him a big problem since they stayed in the park all night. She would call Adrien, but she didn’t have his phone number, she knew who would have his phone number. So, she took a deep breath and walked to Chloe “umm Chloe?” 

Chloe looked at Marinette with a disgusted look on her face and said “what do you want?” 

Marinette took another deep breath “I wanted to see if you can give me-” 

But she was interrupted when someone rushed through the door. It was Adrien! Marinette smiled and saw how he still looked tired, she turned back to Chloe and said “you know what? Never mind.” and walked off to her seat. 

Adrien was walking past Marinette to sit at the back of the classroom again when Marinette grabbed his hand which made him to immediately stop. She said “we’re partners for the project.” Then she realized that she was still holding Adrien’s hand, so she quickly took her hand away. Adrien nodded and sat next to her. 

They spent the whole lesson searching stuff, Marinette found a bit of information, but Adrien couldn’t, so they decided to go to Adrien’s house after school to research a bit. 

 

*********

 

They sat in Adrien’s car in silence, no one was saying anything mainly because his bodyguard was driving. Without looking at Marinette, Adrien said “why so quiet?” 

Marinette jumped a bit by the sudden question then looked down and whispered “I’m sorry if I caused the argument between you and your father.” 

Adrien now was looking at her in confusion and asked “why are you sorry? It's not your fault that he’s so cold and mean and emotionless.” 

The first thing that popped into Marinette’s head was ‘well now we know why you’re like that.’ but then she quickly forgot about it when she looked at Adrien’s warm smile. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, she realized how bright his eyes were in the daylight and how warm and safe they made her feel. She whispered “because I was the one who talked to you the whole night, if I stopped talking then you wouldn’t get in trouble so I’m really really sorry about that.” 

Adrien smiled at her, he loved the fact that she cared so much about him but he didn’t like seeing her worried, especially not about him. “it is actually your fault.” 

“huh?” Marinette shook her head to make sure that she heard him actually say that. 

He continued “it’s your fault that you’re the only person I can talk to without being judged; it’s your fault that when I’m talking to you, hours feel like minutes.” There was something about his tone of voice that sent shivers down her spine, she looked at him, how he was genuinely smiling and that made her feel so happy. He continued “don’t feel bad okay? My dad’s like that and nothing can change him.” 

He slowly lifted his hand towards Marinette’s and she let him hold it, their fingers were interlocked, and Marinette didn’t even try to move her hand. Marinette looked at their hands, she couldn’t believe that this mean person could have a soft side and she felt so special that he let her see that side of him. She smiled “but remember what Ms Bustier said? If you let the right people into your life, they can have an impact on you.” 

 

Before they knew it, they arrived at Adrien’s house, when Marinette stepped into his house, her jaw dropped; that place was huge. Adrien’s father came down from stairs and said “hi Adrien, and I see that you brought a friend with you.” 

Adrien looked up at his father and Marinette saw a look in his eyes that she didn’t know exactly what it was, he said “yes, we need to work on our school project.” then he grabbed Marinette’s hand and dragged her to a few hallways, until they stood outside of his room. 

When they entered, Marinette stood in the middle of his room and laughed “you call this a room? This is bigger than 6 classes in total!” Adrien laughed and went to bring a few boxes. 

He put the boxes on his desk and said “these are some of the important dates in our family so maybe we can find something here.” 

There were a bunch of pictures of Adrien’s grandparents, how they met and their dates, there were pictures of their wedding and when Adrien’s dad was born. 

Adrien and Marinette were both looking at the pictures and dates when Marinette heard Adrien stop breathing for a second. She looked at him and saw how pale he was, she put her papers down and put a hand on his shoulder “Adrien? Adrien are you okay?” 

Adrien shook his head and said “no, this is the date my mother was born, and this is when they got married and this...and this was when I was born, there’s nothing after that, they’re all business stuff.” 

Marinette brought her hand to Adrien’s and said “I’m sorry.” 

Adrien pushed her hand away and said “no you’re not, no one knows how much it hurts to be me. You were wrong Marinette; when my mum left, no one else came who was at least half special to me.” 

Marinette froze and then whispered “Adrien please-” 

“No, I don’t need you or anyone else to be my ‘friend’. I don’t need anyone, I just need my mother, just to have a normal family again, is that too much to ask for?” 

Marinette took a deep breath “Adrien don’t say things like that.” 

“why shouldn’t I? YOU THINK YOU’RE BEING NICE, BUT YOU’RE NOT, SO MAYBE STOP TRYING TO BE.” 

 

Marinette stood up, she got her coat and then looked at Adrien, she was about to blow up of anger, her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweaty. She shouted “you have to stop being so mean and heartless because your mum is gone, she’s gone, you can’t treat people like that because you’re hurt. You’re just like your father; mean, cold and emotionless and maybe you should stay home and never come back to school again because people wouldn’t want someone like you in their lives.” 

Then she ran to the door and slammed the door behind her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and for a minute she felt like she was about to burn into ashes. She sat on the ground and rested her head on the door and started taking deep slow breaths. 

 

Adrien was still frozen, Marinette just said that he was like his father and he was always afraid of being like him. She was right, no one needed him. He went towards the door and wanted to open it to go after her but instead his knees felt weak and he sat on the ground, he rested his head on the other side of the door, ‘she doesn’t need me, but I need her.’ then took a few deep breaths. 

 

Marinette didn’t know how much effect she had on Adrien even though they just met, Adrien didn’t realize that without Marinette he wouldn’t be able to stay positive, not at that time. Most of the time people don’t appreciate someone until they’re gone.


	4. Humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...

Marinette didn’t see Adrien anywhere for two days after their argument, she was still mad at him but she also felt really bad for telling him that he was like his father, but it was the truth and she didn’t want to lie to him. She wanted to go to his house so badly to make sure that he’s okay and sometimes she found herself walking to his house but all the time she changed her direction and walked back to her house. 

 

One afternoon she was doing her research for the project that she was supposed to be doing with Adrien when someone opened her door, she turned back to see her mum. Sabine said “Marinette someone’s here to see you.” 

Marinette looked at her mum and replied “I’m not feeling great right now...” 

Sabine smiled and whispered “sometimes a little company would make us feel better.” and she left. A few seconds later the door opened again and a boy with blond hair that shined like the sun and his bright green eyes entered Marinette’s room with his head down. 

Marinette stood up and said “Adrien? What are you doing here?” 

Adrien still wasn’t looking at her, he whispered “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things to you. And you were right, I am like my father but only you can change me into someone better, into someone who people want in their lives.” then he lifted one of his hands up and that was when Marinette noticed that he was holding the new version of her favourite video game. He continued “I’m really really sorry Marinette.” 

He looked up at her and Marinette could see so much pain in his eyes, she walked to him and hugged him. At first Adrien was shocked but then he hugged her and let himself feel her warmth, she whispered “and I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have said that no one needed you, I need you. Can you please come back to school?” 

Adrien stepped back and grinned “if only we play this right now.” Marinette laughed and so they started playing. 

**********

“AHA Adrien and I won again! You said you were a pro?” 

Adrien shook his head, he laughed to hide away the embarrassment and said “oh come on, I can win easily.” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow “oh yeah? And may I ask, how would you do that?” 

Adrien didn’t say anything but instead he stood up from his chair and walked to Marinette. Marinette held her breath because she had no idea what Adrien was going to do and what happened next was not expected at all. 

He picked her up and laid her on the ground, Marinette could barely breath but then he raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face then started tickling her. 

Marinette was trying to hold his hands to stop him but he was so much stronger than her, she laughed “Adriennnnnnnn stopppppppppppp.” 

Adrien nodded and instead he started tickling her even more, Marinette took a deep breath then grabbed his hands so fast that he couldn’t let go. His face was a few inches away from hers and he could feel her shaky breathing. 

For a moment everything went to a complete silence and they were looking in each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. Adrien moved his hands and put it on either side of her head and his arm slowly brushed over her cheeks which sent a shiver down her spine. 

They both stopped breathing for a second, Marinette then grinned at Adrien and said “I’m sorry.” and before Adrien could say anything, she grabbed his arms and pushed him on the ground and put her own arms on either side of his head and grinned “now it’s your turn.” 

Adrien slowly shook his head and whispered “don’t be too sure.” then he grabbed her waist and started tickling her again. After Marinette could finally escape from Adrien, she laid down beside him. He opened his arms and she put her head on his arm. 

Marinette whispered “we should start the project.” But deep down she was too comfortable that she didn’t want to move, not even an inch. 

Adrien put his head on top of her head and whispered “whatever you say princess.” They didn’t move, they knew they had to get to work but they never felt so safe that they were worried they were going to lose that magical feeling if they moved. And before they knew it they both fell asleep. 

*********

“Oh my god!”   
That made Marinette and Adrien jump and Marinette found herself hugging Adrien. She quickly sat up and saw Alya and Nino standing in front of them with shocked looks on their faces. 

Adrien sat up and stretched his arms and yawned “what?” 

Nino sat on a chair and asked “is something going on?” 

Marinette shook her head “why would something be going on?” 

Alya sat next to her and said “umm because you guys were sleeping in each other’s arms?” 

Marinette was going to say something when Adrien said “can’t two friends fall asleep after doing the school project? Well anyway Mari, I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Adrien stood up and Nino followed him and said “same here, see you guys later.” 

Once the boys were gone, Alya raised an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic tone “so you couldn’t stand him because he’s so mean?” 

Marinette shook her head “he was mean, I was wrong about him and now we’re good friends.” 

Alya was about to say something but then she stopped herself and went to Marinette’s desk and asked “so much of doing school project huh? OMG THIS IS THE NEW VERSION, CAN WE PLAY?” Marinette laughed and nodded and so the two best friends played the game until their eyes were getting heavy, so they went to bed. 

Marinette whispered “my life isn’t so bad after all.” and she fell asleep with a warm feeling inside her heart and a huge smile on her face. She just wasn’t aware that not everything was going to be so good the next morning. 

*********

“Sabrina look what I found!” Chloe showed a piece of ripped paper to Sabrina. 

Sabrina gasped “is this about-” 

“Marinette? Yes, and guess who’s handwriting this is? It’s Adrien’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?????


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you :)

The next morning when Marinette was walking to the class, people were whispering something, and some were even staring at her. She thought maybe it’s another stupid thing until Alya grabbed her hand and dragged her to the locker room, when they were alone, Alya gave Marinette a hug and said “Marinette, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Marinette stepped back and looked at her best friend all confused and then remembered the one thing she hasn’t told her yet, she stuttered “umm I couldn’t tell you, I thought you’d tell me that it’s too soon to feel like this but...okay I’m telling you now, the first time when Adrien gave me a handshake I felt warm and safe, like I belonged somewhere...” 

Alya was looking at her with a confused look and asked “wait what? Awww you’ve finally found someone but Marinette maybe you should reconsider Adrien.” 

Marinette was scared of hearing that from her but asked “why? I know that he can be cold and mean but he has a good heart.” 

Alya put a hand on her best friend’s shoulder and sighed “Marinette, remember how you got kidnapped in grade 6?” 

Marinette looked down, her memories came back to her and she whispered “how can I forget that? That was the most terrifying day of my life...but what does that have to do with Adrien?” 

Alya dragged Marinette and the two sat on a bench and Alya looked down and whispered “did you tell Adrien about it?” 

Marinette’s memories went back to that night on the bench, when they talked all night and said “yeah...don’t be mad at me. He told me so much about himself so I thought it’d be fair.” 

Alya shook her head, “listen, I know what you mean and if I was you, I would do the same thing but-” 

“What are you trying to say?” Marinette cut her off because she was beginning to lose her patience. 

Alya looked away, as if she couldn’t look into her best friend’s eyes and replied “Adrientoldeveryoneaboutit.” 

Marinette didn’t quite understand what she said but all she heard was Adrien’s name, the way Alya said it made Marinette nervous and she asked “can you...can you say it so I can understand?” 

Alya took a deep breath, she held Marinette’s hand and forced a smile and said “umm Adrien...told everyone....about it.” 

Marinette’s heart suddenly stopped beating, she felt like her world was beginning to shrink and the world around her was moving so fast, everything started to get darker and suddenly everything went black, as if someone just turned off the lights. 

 

{“Yeah Alya, I’m gonna be home in 2 minutes. Wait I hear footsteps, is it you?”   
“no girl, I’m in my room, run!” Marinette started running but it was too late, someone grabbed her from her waist.   
The guy said “hey hey hey, calm down, I’m just gonna give you company while you’re going home.”   
“no, no, no, let me goooooo.”}

 

“no, no, no, let me gooooo.”   
“Marinette, Marinette? Are you okay?”   
Marinette slowly opened her eyes and the light was too bright for her, Alya helped her to sit down, somehow she was laying on the ground. She slowly rubbed her eyes and asked “what happened?” 

Alya looked at her best friend with a worried look and said “you fainted and you were yelling the same things you yelled in sleep for a month after it happened.” 

‘no, no, no, let me goooo’ she thought to herself, she still didn’t know why Adrien would do that, she asked “Alya, are you sure about Adrien?” 

Alya nodded and said “well...this morning there was a large projector that was showing a small piece of paper, it said that you got kidnapped and Chloe said it was Adrien’s handwriting.” 

“what if Chloe was lying?” she was really hoping that Chloe was lying, for some reason she didn’t want to believe that Adrien would do that to her, would he? 

Alya helped Marinette to stand up and said “I don’t know girl, we’ll figure it out.”   
And so, the two walked to the class but Marinette was freaking out; she didn’t know what to do or what to say; she could only think about one thing, Adrien’s beautiful eyes and his warm hand, how could he do that to her? 

*********

Once they entered the classroom, Ms Bustier wasn’t in class so Marinette took a deep breath and Alya squeezed her hand to remind Marinette that she’s there right next to her. Chloe started laughing loudly and said “Look who’s finally here! Oh, I’m sorry did I scare you Marinette?” 

Marinette wanted to say something, but she suddenly couldn’t even open her mouth, she didn’t know what to say or how to even speak. Chloe stared at Marinette to get an answer but then someone stood in front of her and said “Chloe, stop that! Why are you even talking to her like that?” Marinette’s vision was still blurry, but that voice was like Adrien’s, at least she thought it was. 

Alya let go of Marinette’s hand right when the guy turned to Marinette, it really was Adrien. Alya stood in front of him and said “you’re the one to talk, why did you tell everyone? I don’t-” 

Alya got interrupted when Marinette dragged her to a side and stood in front of Adrien herself. Marinette’s whole body was shaking, and she was trying so hard not to cry, she said “why did you tell everyone? I told you because I trusted you.” 

Adrien who now looked even more confused, asked “what are you talking about?” 

Marinette took a deep breath, “that I got kidnapped, only Alya and my parents knew about it, why did you tell other people Adrien? I thought I could trust you, how can I be friends with someone who I can’t trust?” 

Adrien put his hands on Marinette’s shoulders, he directly looked into her eyes and said “I swear I didn’t tell anyone, you know you can trust me.” 

Marinette stepped back from Adrien and Nino came with a piece of paper in his hand, he held it towards Adrien and asked “this is your handwriting, right?” 

Adrien took the familiar piece paper from Nino and looked in horror “yeah...but I didn’t do anything with it.” 

Marinette took another step back and yelled “STOP LYING, I can’t even look at you right now. I don’t want a friend who I can’t trust and would lie to me, Adrien I trusted you and you broke my trust. Don’t even talk to me again.” 

The she ran away, she ignored the fact that Adrien was calling her name, she ignored anyone who was staring at her. She ran and ran until she couldn’t anymore, until she was out of breath and she found herself in the park. She sat on a bench and started crying. 

She felt broken, she could barely breathe, how could she be so stupid? How could she trust a guy that she just met? Why did she even trust him in the first place? Was it because he made her feel something that no one ever has before? Or was it the fact that he could be too sweet sometimes? 

Marinette’s head was hurting, nothing made any sense. He gave her his jacket, he told her that he loves talking to her, he told her about his mum, he got her favourite video game just to apologize, was it all fake? 

Maybe he was just pretending that he even cared about her just to help Chloe? 

Yes! How could she be so blind, he was Choe’s friend first, he probably did that for Chloe but...but then why did she feel so excited every time someone mentioned him? Or why did his voice send shivers down her spine? Or why did his hand fit perfectly in her hand? She shook her head, but everything was just too much. 

She always tried to forget about it or ignore it but now it just seemed impossible. She rubbed her tears away, she wanted to be strong so that’s why she started walking back to school. When she entered the classroom, Ms Bustier was already there but she didn’t ask Marinette why she was late, she just smiled at her. 

Adrien was sitting at the back of the class again and the atmosphere felt so much heavier now, no one was talking, Adrien waved at Marinette, but she just ignored him and sat next to Alya. Alya whispered “Mari? Are you feeling better?” 

No she wasn’t, the guy that was special to her just broke her trust in the worst possible way. She wasn’t okay, the whole school now knew about it and no one would think that she was strong anymore. She wasn’t okay cause she was humiliated. She shook her head and whispered “not really.” Then she looked at the board and tried to give all her attention to what Ms Bustier was saying. 

*********

Marinette got through the whole day of school without crying and she was successful with ignoring Adrien, she wanted more explanation but not then. The last bell rang, and the two girls headed to the locker room. 

Everywhere that Marinette entered, the air was so heavy, and people went all quiet. After Alya and Marinette finally got out of there, they were walking to Marinette’s house when Adrien ran to them. He was out of breath and said “umm I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but please can you just listen to me for one minute? I don’t even expect you to believe me or to be friends with me but just listen, please?” 

Marinette looked at Alya and she could tell that Alya wasn’t happy about this but if she wanted to feel better, she had to listen to what Adrien had to say so she said “Alya, can you wait at the park for a bit?” Alya gave Marinette a look that screamed ‘what the hell are you thinking?’ but then she gave Marinette a hug and left. 

Once Alya was gone, Adrien took a deep breath and said “I did write that, but it was just for me. This might sound stupid, but I was creating this list that said how hard your life has been and yet you’re still one of the bravest, kindest and most positive people I know. There’s so much to like about you and to learn about you, writing all the good things about you and everything that you told me helped me to realize that my life isn’t that bad after all; it made me appreciate what I have and it made me appreciate having you as my friend. I know this is no excuse, but it probably got ripped and that piece of it fell out of my locker and someone found it.” 

Marinette was looking down, part of her wanted to believe what he said but part of her didn’t. Adrien lifted her chin up and forced a weak smile on his face. “Do you trust me?” he asked. 

Marinette could feel his gaze bore a hole through her skin. She remained silent, avoiding his eyes for what felt like hours, and she finally said “I trust you,” She could feel the tension lifting, she felt him relax but she wasn’t done yet. There were more, the real answer to his question; so she repeated “of course I trust you but...” Marinette looked away so she wouldn’t catch his eyes, even by mistake, “Part of me wants to believe you, I really do want to believe you but I can’t rely on trust, at least not right now. I’m sorry.” 

She left, leaving him behind and letting her tears roll down her cheeks. She walked to Alya who was sitting on a swing and as soon as Alya saw her, she jumped up and hugged Marinette. Marinette cried even harder, how could she believe him? She let herself melt in Alya’s warm embrace. 

She sobbed “I’ll tell you...I’ll tell you w...what he...he said...later...” 

Alya squeezed her and whispered “okay, let’s get you home.” and so Marinette linked her arms with Alya’s because of all the crying she was feeling a bit dizzy. 

 

Thankfully Marinette’s parents weren’t home, so they just went to her room and she laid on her bed, Alya sat on the ground in front of her bed and said “Mari, sleep, we’ll talk later.” 

Marinette nodded and whispered “I want to believe him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGGGG TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?????????????   
> NOW MARI HAS TO TRUST ADRIEN, HOW THO??????


	6. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!

A week passed by, Marinette didn’t talk to Adrien, but Adrien tried to talk to her whenever he could. At the start of the classes, Marinette would quietly enter the room without looking at anyone and at the end of the classes before Adrien could even say a word to her, she ran out of the class room. 

Marinette and Adrien were both working on their projects alone up until the last day, Ms Bustier asked everyone to prepare their presentation. Marinette sat next to Adrien with a distance between them, she wasn’t even looking into Adrien’s eyes when she talked to him which made him feel so alone. She looked at her desk and said “just present your stuff after mine.” 

That was the only thing that she said to Adrien in that week and Adrien couldn't help but to notice the hurt behind her voice. He didn’t like the fact that he hurt Marinette, actually he hated it. 

*********

The next morning Marinette and Adrien were the first group to present their research. Marinette glanced at Adrien and then looked back at the class. 

She took a deep breath and said “People do change us, sometimes things happen that we never planned for it to happen but behind all of them there’s a hidden reason. If my grandpa didn’t know his best friend, he would have never met my grandma at a party; if my dad planned on going to the baking competition in America instead of China, he would have never met my mum and therefore I wouldn’t be standing here today. All I’m saying is that we don’t meet people by coincidence, we meet them because there’s a reason behind it. Sometimes we think that we were meant to meet some people but then you come to the realization that if they weren’t in your life, it wouldn’t really make a difference.” 

The whole class went silent because they all knew who she was talking about, Adrien...   
Ms Bustier smiled and said “maybe now tell us something about Adrien.” 

Mariette looked down and shut her eyes, Adrien’s face was the only face she wanted to see and his voice was the only voice she wanted to hear, she opened her eyes and looked at her classmates who were waiting for her response, she said “I learned that people can’t shut down the ones who care about them because they’re upset; I learned the most important lesson, that trust is really hard to get but once it’s broken then there’s a small chance to get it back.” 

Ms Bustier smiled and looked at Adrien, Adrien looked at Marinette who was trying her best to ignore him, he said “I believe that there’s not a reason into meeting people but if you do meet someone who understands you and knows you better than you know yourself, you shouldn’t let go of them because you rarely meet people like that and if you do let go then you’ll never be the best version of yourself. My grandparents met in a café, when my grandma was upset, and my grandpa listened to her talking for hours, that’s how everything started. My parents met at their university and if they didn’t become friends then I wouldn’t be here.” 

All the students were really quiet, they all knew who they were talking about and they were scared of what Adrien was going to say about Marinette. Ms Bustier smiled and whispered “great, now tell us something about Marinette.” 

Adrien smiled and he was ready to finally say what he’s been rehearsing for the past week, he said “how can I describe her in a few words? She's funny, nice, clumsy, bossy and beautiful; she loves video games and fashion. She knows how to have fun in every situation which is something I have to learn from her.” 

Marinette was now looking at Adrien who was smiling at her and he continued “I learned so many things from her but the most important thing that I learned was that the right person can change you in the best possible way if only you let them in your life.” And once again Marinette’s gaze was locked with Adrien’s, Marinette felt the sudden rush in her body again and then looked down and went to her sit. 

*********

Adrien was hoping that Marinette would already at least talk to him but no, she hasn’t even looked at him since their presentation. So, Adrien decided to show her the one thing that might make her believe him. He stood on top of the stairs at lunch at screamed “EXCUSE ME, CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION.” 

Suddenly all the students went silent and Marinette held her breath, Adrien turned on a large projector which showed a piece of paper but a piece of it was ripped. People started reading it and Adrien said “this is a list I made of one of the best people I know, you know who you are so can you please just listen?” 

In that crowd his eyes found Marinette’s, he took a deep breath and started reading from the paper: 

“1. She is the most honest person I’ve ever met, she’s not scared to tell people the truth even if it hurts.   
2\. She always knows how to make me smile especially when I know I’m never going to smile again.   
3\. She is the clumsiest girl I’ve ever met and that’s what I love about her because she can always make me laugh.   
4\. She knows how to make people happy.   
5\. She isn’t afraid to tell me when I’m being a jerk.   
6\. She’s the only reason I wake up every morning, even when I’m in my worst mood, my day gets better when I see her.   
7\. I love how we can talk about almost anything and we don’t feel judged, at least I know I don’t.   
8\. I don’t know how she does it but every time I’m with her, hours feel like minutes. And when I’m without her seconds feel like years.   
9\. I love how she looks me in the eye when talking to me that makes me feel all weird inside.   
10\. She always knows what’s on my mind without me saying a single word and the funny thing is that we’ve just met a week before.   
11\. She’s beautiful without even trying to be and she’s the only best friend I’ve ever really had.   
12\. I love the fact that,” 

Marinette was tearing up, maybe he was being honest when he said that the last thing on the list got ripped. Maybe he wasn’t lying at all but if it wasn’t him then who could it be? Then Adrien played a video which was taken by the security cameras in the locker room. 

In the video it showed how Adrien was leaving when the piece of paper got stuck in his locker and a piece of it got ripped. Then there was a fast forward to the night when Chloe picked up the ripped piece of paper and said something to Sabrina and smiled. 

After the video was over, no one was breathing. Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes; all this time Adrien was being honest with her and she didn’t believe him. Adrien looked at her, there was hope in his eyes and he smiled “do you trust me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THAT LIST THO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK MARINETTE WOULD SAY?


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!  
> we only have two more chapters left and I'm sad :(  
> buttttt  
> THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITES (well except the ending, ofc) so I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope you like it :)

Marinette couldn’t talk, as if she just lost the ability to talk or to think. People all turned around and looked at her, in that big crowd she spotted the blonde-haired girl who she always hated, Chloe; she walked to her and said “why did you do that Chloe?” 

Chloe crossed her arms and frowned “isn’t it obvious? You and Adrien were becoming really good friends and I wanted that, I wanted to have that friendship so when I found that piece of paper in front of Adrien’s locker I knew what to do. I did it so you two could go against each other, that way he could only be my friend.” 

Adrien walked to Marinette and Chloe, Marinette still hasn’t answered his question which was freaking him out; he proved that he never betrayed her, he proved that he didn’t lie so she could trust him again, right? 

Adrien stood next to Marinette, in front of Chloe and said “Chloe we are friends, well we were; until you decide to be nice to people especially Marinette, I don’t think we can be friends.” 

Chloe looked at the two in shock then asked “why her anyway?” 

Adrien glanced at Marinette and smiled “because she’s the first real friend that I’ve had.” Chloe groaned and then walked away. 

Marinette looked at Adrien, she felt embarrassed that she didn’t believe him, well how could she. She whispered “Adrien I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you, I’m sorry that I thought you were lying and I’m so sorry for ignoring you all these time while you just wanted to explain everything to me.” Marinette’s eyes felt hot and she would be lucky if she didn’t burst into tears. She couldn’t help it though, a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she wasn’t sure what the reason was, it seemed like the tear was both out of sadness and happiness. 

Adrien smiled, a smile that made Marinette feel better, a smile that made her forget about all her worries and stress, a smile that was only for her. Adrien said “I understand, I wouldn’t believe myself either if I was you, but, do you trust me?” 

Marinette didn’t say anything, she didn’t know exactly what to say so Adrien then continued “Marinette, you trusting me is the most important thing in my whole life.” 

Marinette looked down, she couldn’t look at him, she took a deep breath and said “I do believe you now, but you can’t just start trusting someone like that again, it’s going to take time, I will trust you again at one point but,” Adrien’s head was down, he really wanted her in is life then what was the problem?

“But I’m willing to be friends, just like we were before but we’ll work on trust.” Adrien lifted his head up to face Marinette, he’s never felt this happy before, it was like he got a second chance at life. His face lightened up and he felt like he could do anything with her but his side. 

Adrien jumped up and hugged her, at first Marinette was shocked because it wasn’t something she expected him to do but then she smiled and hugged him tightly. Once Adrien stepped back, he said “and I know we solved that before, but I’ll try not to be a jerk like my father.” 

Marinette laughed “we’ll work on that.” and with that she walked away with Alya. There was something about that girl, there was something that made Adrien feel crazy, when she smiled it was like the sun decided to rise and when she cried it was like there was a big storm in his world. 

He watched as she walked away, as she disappeared, and he couldn’t help but to smile, he finally fixed things between them. He was lost in thought when Nino stood in front of him and had a smirk on his face, “Bro, you like her, actually no you’re in love with that girl.” 

Adrien lost his balance for a second after hearing that; he couldn’t, she wasn’t more than a friend, okay maybe a best friend but nothing more. Adrien shook his head and laughed “no, she’s just a friend, a really good one.” 

Nino shook his head in disappointment, there wasn’t a second that he believed Adrien, he asked “then what was that list about?” 

“Like I said before, she’s one of my best friends, chill.” Nino didn’t say anything and the two walked away. 

 

Marinette hugged Alya as tightly as she could, “I knew he wouldn’t do it, I knew it.” Marinette felt like someone just opened the window in a big, dark, lonely castle after years for the first time, she could feel the happiness and the warmth. Last week she didn’t even know Adrien and now she’s beginning to think that she can’t live a single day without him. 

Alya laughed and when she stepped back, she said “I’ve never seen you this happy before. I bet he likes you because of that list and how hard he tried to get your trust back.” 

Marinette shook her head and laughed “no way, we’re just good friends.” Even though inside her something felt wrong when she said that and she didn’t really know why. 

*********

Weeks passed by, Marinette and Adrien were closer than ever. Marinette was beginning to trust him with small things again and Adrien had never loved life before as much as he did when he was with Marinette. 

They did everything together and Adrien couldn’t help but to notice how when their hands touched, he felt this warmth but at the same time he felt a lightning strike hitting him. Every time that Marinette smiled, Adrien felt like his whole world made sense and every time that he made her laugh, he felt like he’s won the greatest award of all time. 

Marinette felt weird, she got all nervous but comfortable whenever she was with him. The feeling did not make sense at all, she needed some explanation, but no one seemed to have one. Marinette was surprised at how charming Adrien could be and she could feel him, slowly changing, slowly becoming the best version of himself that Marinette believed in. 

*********

One morning Marinette was a bit sick, and she was too weak to walk to school, so she decided that she wouldn’t go. She was sitting on the couch, scrolling through the TV channels when the doorbell rang. Sabine came into the living room and said “I’ll open it sweetheart.” So, Marinette smiled at her mum and laid down on the couch. 

Marinette heard Adrien’s voice greeting her mum, but she couldn't really sit up, so she put her hand up in the air and said as loud as she could “morning Adrien.” 

Adrien walked to her and took the TV control from her, he turned off the TV which made Marinette to frown, she asked “why did you do that?” 

Adrien smiled and said “because we have a test today and it’s worth half our grades, so you can’t miss it. I’ve already talked to the teacher and since we have the test at the morning, you’re going to take the test and then come back home.” 

Marinette was still laying on the couch, but she crossed her arms “I didn’t even study.” 

Adrien grinned at her “I know you did, we studied together, remember? That’s why you have to take the test.” 

“But I’m too weak to walk to school.” 

“That’s why I convinced my bodyguard to stop here on the way to school to get you.” 

Marinette hated that he already had everything planned out, so she said the last thing that popped into her head “But I’m too sick to walk to the car.” 

A smirk appeared on Adrien’s face which kind of made Marinette nervous because the last time he had a smirk like that on his face, he tickled her to death, so she asked “what?” 

And without saying anything, Adrien picked Marinette up and held her in a wedding style and said “here, solved!” 

Sabine opened the door for them and smiled “thanks Adrien. See you in a bit sweetheart, good luck to both of you on the test.” 

 

And once they were out the door Marinette started punching Adrien gently in his chest “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” 

Adrien just smiled at her and said “sure you do.” 

Adrien’s bodyguard opened the car door and Adrien helped Marinette to get in first, once they both sat down, Marinette laid down and put her head on Adrien’s lap. Adrien started stroking her hair like she was some sort of pet or something. 

Marinette saw how he was just staring at her and there was something in his eyes that Marinette couldn’t figure out what it meant. He looked at her like he discovered the greatest person ever, like everything had clicked into place. 

Marinette smiled at her best friend and whispered “thank you.” 

Adrien smiled and that made Marinette confused as in to which smile was her favourite, he whispered back “anything for my princess.” 

Marinette loved it when he called her that, but she didn’t know why so she asked “why do you call me princess? I love it, but I need a back story.” 

Adrien shook his head and laughed “god you and your logical background stories.” 

“You love that about me.” 

Adrien shook his head “keep thinking like that. Anyway, you know how in fairy tales, the princess always brings light to people’s darkness, how they’re always able to make people around them happy?” 

“yeah?” Marinette was interested at what he was saying, mainly because he’s never talked about fairy tales. 

Adrien continued “well you’re like that light, that source of joy in my life.” Mariette could feel herself blushing and she couldn’t help but to giggle. 

“well, well, well; who thought the famous Adrien Argeste is a big fan of princesses.” 

“I’m not a fan of all of them, just one in particular.” 

Marinette already knew the answer to the question she was going to ask but she raised an eyebrow and asked “and which one?” 

Adrien laughed “Belle, in Beaty and the Beast.” 

Not the answer Marinette was looking for, so she looked away and crossed her arms, Adrien laughed again and said “they're nothing compared to my princess though.” 

Marinette turned her head to face him again and a smile appeared on her face. That answer was even better than the one she was expecting. 

 

After a few minutes of talking, laughing and teasing each other, they finally arrived at school which made Marinette to stand up. Adrien was willing to carry her again, but she didn’t want him to carry her in school so the two just walked to their class. 

*********

After their test, they both went back to Marinette’s house and Marinette asked “aren’t you going back?” 

Adrien threw himself on the couch next to her and said “nope, gotta stay here to make sure that my girl is doing well.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and so they watched a movie that Adrien was forced to watch by Marinette, they watched The Princess Bride and during the movie when there was a romantic scene, Adrien would cover up his face and say “cringeyyy, god that is way too cheesy, even for me.” which made Marinette to laugh every single time and she kept taking Adrien’s hands off his face to make him watch. 

After the movie ended, Adrien clapped his hands and said “god finally!” 

Marinette laughed “oh you loved it.” 

Adrien then looked at her like he was disappointed in himself and whispered “I know...” 

And the two stayed on the couch for hours just talking until Marinette fell asleep. Adrien pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead and whispered “good night princess.” He said bye to Marinette’s parents and started walking to his house. 

*********

Marinette woke up by her mum in the middle of the night, Sabine was shaking her shoulders and was nervously saying “Marinette, Marinette wake up.” 

Marinette rubbed her eyes and sleepily said “but it’s still night.” 

Sabine took a deep breath and said “Adrien is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Such a sweet chapter... oh no, WHAT? OUR SUNSHINE BOY IS MISSING?"
> 
> Honestly writing that line about him missing was SOOOOOOOO hard like it broke my heart 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and tell me what you think, love you all


	8. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I'M GONNA MISS IT  
> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ IT AND WERE SUPPORTIVE :) IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME  
> AND NOW I'M GONNA STOP TALKING BECAUSE REMEMBER   
> SUNSHINE BOY IS MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marinette sat up straight and asked “what do you mean he’s missing?” Her heart just dropped, and she felt like she couldn’t even breath; Adrien couldn’t be missing, he wouldn’t do that to her princess. 

Tom came into the room and gave his daughter a glass of water and said “he didn’t go home after he left our place. No one’s seen him, his father called Nino and Alya as well but there’s no sign of him, it’s almost like he’s vanished.” 

Marinette stood up then opened the front door and turned to her parents “can we go to his house, please?” Marinette’s parents nodded, and they went into their car. 

 

Marinette called Alya “Alya, my mum just told me that Adrien is missing, I know he’s not with you or Nino, but can you please come to his house? We're going there right now. Oh, and bring Nino.” 

Alya took a deep breath and said “okay we’ll be there as soon as possible, just take deep breaths and stay positive.” and with that Marinette hung up on her as quickly as she could in case Adrien would call her or something. 

 

Once they got to his house, Marinette ran inside, and Adrien’s father walked to her; his eyes were red and under his eyes Marinette could see a shade of purple. Marinette asked “has he...has he called or anything?” 

Adrien’s father sat on a chair and said “no, nothing. I figured he might have ran away and maybe you would know-” 

“No, he didn’t because he would have told me. I know he wouldn’t run away.” Marinette remembered how much fun they just had that day and how could everything just take the wrong turn, just an hour ago he was with her and how he’s gone. Suddenly her knees felt week and she dropped herself on the floor. 

That was when Alya and Nino ran inside, as soon as Alya saw Marinette sitting on the ground, she ran to her and hugged her. “Marinette, everything will be fine, I promise.” and that was when Marinette couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t stop her tears from running down her cheeks. 

She sobbed into Alya’s arm “w-what i-if h-he doesn’t c-come b-back?” How could this happen, everything was just fine earlier, why did it happen. Alya didn’t say anything, instead she just hugged Marinette because she knew nothing would convince Marinette that he’ll come back unless he walked through the doors himself. 

*********

They all stayed in Adrien’s house for the rest of the night, Marinette didn’t move from the door in case something magical happens and he comes back and just like that she fell asleep. She had a nightmare that some people were holding Adrien into a chair, a rope was tying his legs and arms to the chair and she could hear Adrien say “Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, save me.” 

She woke up, that nightmare was just too much to handle, hot tears were streaming down her cheeks and she felt like every second her heart would just stop beating. She tried to breathe as steady as she could, but it only seemed to wake Alya up. Alya ran to her best friend then Marinette laid down and she put her head on Alya’s lap. 

Alya said “we’ll find him, okay?” Marinette nodded, and she told herself that the nightmare probably didn’t mean anything, and she was just over reacting to the situation. After staring at the ceiling for a while and seeing Adrien’s face smiling at her, she fell asleep again. 

********* 

The next morning, she was the first person to wake up, she grabbed her phone to check any messages from Adrien but nothing. Everyone else slowly woke up and Sabine was trying to convince Marinette to at least eat a bit, but she couldn’t, how could she eat when she constantly felt something heavy in her throat; she felt like part of her was missing and she hated that feeling. 

She was leaning next to the front door and she kept checking her phone each minute in case. That was when Nino walked to her and sat next to her. He sighed “Mari? I know that you feel like part of yourself is missing.” 

Marinette looked at him in shock and asked “how did...how did you know?” 

Nino pushed Marinette’s shoulder with his shoulder and said “come on, we’ve been best friends since first grade, I know you way too well. You haven’t been the giddy, clumsy girl lately and I know why.” 

Marinette smiled at him, he was really her other best friend. She looked down and asked “how do I feel? I don’t how I feel other than being really scared.” 

Nino grabbed Marinette’s hand and squeezed it, “you like him, I would even say that you might love him.” 

“I don’t...” 

Nino shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face “you can’t lie to me Mari, I’ve seen the way you look at him and how happy he makes you feel.” 

Marinette missed him, she missed his hugs and his laugh, she missed his touch and his twinkling emerald eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered “I miss him Nino.” 

Nino rubbed her shoulder to make her warm and whispered “I know you do.” 

*********

It was almost noon and no news of Adrien, Marinette fell asleep on Nino’s shoulder and he didn’t move her side at all. Alya quietly walked to them and pulled a blanket over Marinette and whispered to Nino “how’s she doing?” 

Nino shook his head, Alya could see pain in his eyes and he whispered “not well, she misses him.” Alya sat next to Nino and gave him a quick kiss. Nino’s face lightened up a bit and asked “what was that for?” 

Alya rested her head on his other shoulder and whispered “for being there for her.” 

Nino kissed the top of her head and smiled “my girlfriend and one of my best friends, I’m feeling better already.” 

 

“Let me go, why are you keeping me here?”   
“we want your money, that’s it or you can say goodbye to your girlfriend.”   
“are you talking about Marinette? She’s my best friend and I know that she would find me... Marinette you probably wouldn’t even know where I am but please find me.” 

 

Marinette jumped up; her whole body was shaking, and she couldn’t breathe properly, tears were running down her face and she whispered to herself “Adrien? Where are you?” Marinette opened the front door and was halfway outside when she heard footsteps behind her. “Adrien?” she turned around, hoping to see his eyes sparkling at her and that smile that made her feel like she was home. 

It was Alya and Nino, they ran to her and Alya asked “Marinette? Where are you going?” 

Tears started running down her face again and she sobbed “I-I’m having t-this n-nightmares th-that someone h-has h-him.” 

Alya hugged Marinette and whispered “Mari, it’s just a nightmare.” 

But Nino shook his head and said “they were close, so what if it’s true? What if he’s really kidnapped?” Marinette’s body felt cold and numb when she heard that, and she was hoping that wasn’t true but what if, what if it was? What if he was really kidnapped? How could she save him? 

*********

“All I’m saying is that sometimes when two people are really close they can have visions or feel what the other is feeling.” Nino said, trying to convince Adrien’s dad. 

Gabriel went silent for a bit and asked “but I’m his father, why didn’t I have the visions?” 

Tom brought hot chocolates to them and said “maybe because recently Marinette and Adrien have been spending a lot of time together.” 

Marinette was sitting on a chair, trying to come up with something while everyone else were talking. She didn’t want to but in order to put the puzzle pieces together, she had to remember the nightmare. After a while she remembered that the guy’s voice said that he needed the money. That’s it! She jumped up and ran to others. “They want money, otherwise they’ll kill him.” 

Sabine looked at her daughter with a worried expression on her face and asked “who? Who want’s money?” 

Marinette looked down and whispered “I don’t know, I just saw a vision of a guy saying that to Adrien.” 

Adrien’s dad stood up and said “How can we believe you? Maybe it was just a nightmare, you’re not sure so stop giving us hope. We don’t even know what happened to him.” 

Marinette’s eyes felt hot and her hands were in two fists, she tried her best to stay calm but no, she couldn’t; she yelled “oh my god, are you serious? It might just be a nightmare but at least I’m trying to come up with ideas. I care about Adrien way more than you think and...” She couldn’t take it anymore, she ran to a few hallways and went to Adrien’s room. 

That room seemed big before but then it looked small, like she couldn’t breathe. She walked to his bed and laid down. His bed still smelled like him and she could almost feel Adrien with her. Why was she acting like that? 

She slowly calmed down and she stopped crying, how could Adrien’s room, his smell and his memory calm her down, she was confused but now was not the time to think about that. 

*********

Hours passed by and it was night, she was still in Adrien’s room and she was trying to come up with ideas other than him being...dead... 

Suddenly the door opened and Alya and Nino ran in. Nino had a piece of paper in his hand and the two sat next to her on Adrien’s bed. Alya put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and whispered “Marinette there’s something that we need to show you.” 

Nino gave the paper to her and she held her breath, tears ran down her cheeks and she felt like it was truly the end of the world. 

 

We have Adrien, if you want him alive then you better come near the river and bring 1,000,000 Euro with you otherwise he’ll be dead. Be there at exactly 12:00 am and we won’t wait, not even a little bit. 

It was real, right in front of her eyes. Her nightmares were true but why him? Marinette hid her head in Nino’s shoulder and started crying. Alya rubbed her back and after a while Nino finally said “Mari we can save him.” 

Marinette looked up at both of them and said “I’ve been kidnapped, I know how lonely and scary it is. You don’t know if you’re going to be alive even in the next second. If it wasn’t for the police, I would have died, they came right on time but now I’m scared... I’m scared that something would happen to him.” 

Alya gave her a hug and sighed “it’s 8:00pm now, we’ll all go together.” Marinette nodded and Alya and Nino stood up to leave but Nino gave her one last hug and whispered “don’t do anything crazy, okay?” and before Marinette could answer him, they left. 

*********

The clock was ticking really slowly, but it was finally 11:00pm and Marinette decided to go to Adrien on her own. He counted on her and she needed to prove to him that she was there for him.

So, she quietly went downstairs and was about to open the door when Nino went in front of her and closed the door. He whispered “Marinette no, please.” 

Marinette looked at Nino and then whispered back at him “I have to, his father doesn’t even care, and I want to save him. If you want, you can come but I’m going.” 

Nino nodded and said “let Alya stay here in case we needed her.” Marinette nodded and the two walked out the door without letting anyone hear it. 

*********

They were finally at the lake, but it was too early, 11:30pm and of course no one was there. Marinette and Nino were sitting on a bench in silence with her head on his shoulder and that was when a buzz broke the silence. It was Marinette’s phone and Adrien’s name popped up on her screen. He shared his location! 

Marinette showed it to Nino and a smile appeared on her face, “he sent his location, we can go find him before anything happens.” 

Nino jumped up but then he said “what if it’s a trap?” 

“I don’t care, I need to go there. Nino please.” 

Nino nodded and said “or maybe he found a way to share his location.” And so, the two followed the location until they arrived at an old garage in a corner of a quiet street. The street seemed creepy but Marinette reminded herself that if they saved he then she’ll be able to tell him something really important; but suddenly memories came back flowing to Marinette and she suddenly stopped. 

Nino looked at her and asked “Mari? Are you okay?” 

Marinette shook her head, it was like someone just poured cold water on her and her whole body was frozen; she whispered “it’s just, it’s the same place that two people kept me in when I was kidnapped.” Fear found its way to Nino’s face and for a moment no one said anything. 

“I have a plan.” Nino said and he took out his phone, he called Alya and she quickly picked up. 

Marinette could even hear Alya’s shaky voice through the phone “Nino? Where are you? And where is Marinette?” 

Nino took a deep breath and explained everything to her, “so now we’re at the place and I need you to call the police and we’ll wait unless things get out of control.” Alya sighed and then ended the call. 

The two walked towards a small window and saw Adrien on the chair, Marinette’s heart stopped beating but she couldn’t help but to smile, she missed him; she took a deep breath because he seemed to be fine. No one seemed to be around, but they waited there, 20 minutes passed by and Marinette whispered “they should have been here by now.” 

Nino grabbed Marinette’s hand as if he knew that she was going to walk away and said “just wait.” And so that’s what they did but Marinette was getting more anxious as the time passed by. 

30 minutes passed by and Marinette felt like any time she would lose her control but somehow Nino managed to stop her. 

40 minutes passed by and Marinette couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Adrien all the way across the window and not being able to hug him and be with him was like telling her to stop breathing, like telling her to starve herself to death. She needed him and before she could go anywhere, Adrien’s head started to move. 

 

Adrien felt like someone was watching him, so he started looking around until his eyes met the one person that he missed the most, Marinette! In that cold room, he suddenly felt warm and safe and a smile found its way to Adrien’s tired face. He wanted to run to her, to hug her and tell her how much he missed her, but he couldn't move. For almost a second, he forgot that he was kidnapped and could only see Marinette. ‘man, why does she have that power over me?’ he thought to himself, she has done it once again, she could make him happy by just looking at him. 

 

When Adrien’s eyes were locked with Marinette’s, she couldn’t believe how much her life suddenly seemed more beautiful. He seemed tired, but he had a smile on his face that Marinette wouldn’t trade it with anything in the whole world. She saw that Adrien wanted to come to her, she saw it in his eyes but instead he winked at her which made her giggle and for almost a second, she completely forgot about how bad the situation was. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, it was as if her own legs were betraying her and directing her to Adrien. Without saying anything to Nino, she ran to the door and ran inside. Without even thinking she rushed towards Adrien and tears were running down her eyes once again but this time it was of happiness, she was a bit scared, but Adrien’s hopeful eyes were enough to make her brave. 

She quickly untied the ropes around his legs and arms and as soon as Adrien was free, he hugged her. He hugged her as tight as he could. She hugged him as if any moment he was going vanish into the thin air. 

“MARINETTE WATCH OUT!” 

That was all she heard before something hit her head and the whole world went all black. 

********* 

All she heard was the sound of the police car and she felt a warm arm wrapped around her, she slowly opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Adrien was holding her tightly and he was crying? Marinette lifted her hand up to rub off his tears, as soon as her hand touched his cold face, he looked down at her and smiled. “You’re...you’re alive!” 

Marinette smiled and soon her cold hand became warm with his touch and she said “what? You want me dead?” 

Adrien laughed, and that was when she realized how much she missed the sound of his laugh and how his eyes twinkled even more. “and my princess is back.” Adrien said with a joyful voice, he looked happy, like a kid who just won a prize. Marinette then slowly sat up and saw everyone around the room. Her parents and Adrien’s dad were talking to a police officer while two other police officers were taking two men to the car, Alya was cuddling with Nino and crying. 

Marinette turned to Adrien with a look full of questions, then asked “what happened?” 

Adrien held her hands; as if he needed the comfort and her hands were the only way to bring him peace, as if he was sick and her hands were his medicine. He smiled and said “well one of the guys hit your head with a small stone and it was enough for you to pass out. Then before Nino could really attack the guy, three police men ran inside and arrested them, it was awesome!” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “so me passing out was awesome?” 

Adrien let out a small laugh and shook his head, “you know what I mean.” 

Marinette hugged him again, she felt his warmth and she realized how much he really meant to her, she whispered “I really missed you Adrien.” 

Then she moved back, and he kissed the top of her hand and said “I missed you too princess.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, it was like not enough words could describe how happy they both were. Adrien opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, he closed his eyes and opened his eyes again. 

He took a deep breath, “Marinette, I have to tell you something. I don’t usually understand this stuff but after what happened, I realized something. I care about you more than anyone else in the entire world and seeing you happy makes me happy but when you’re sad, I get even sadder; it’s weird. I hate hate making you cry and every time I’m with you, no matter how hard my life is, you give me this comfort that no one ever gave me before. You believed that I could be a better person before anyone else did and now I know that I’m very lucky to have you and even after the first day that we bumped into each other, I couldn’t get you off my mind,” 

Marinette’s eyes were already filled with tears and she felt like all the pain that she experienced since yesterday had suddenly just vanished. Adrien continued “which is why I think I loved you since that first day.” 

Marinette’s heart was about to beat out of her chest, she couldn’t hear anyone talking around them and it was like she could only see Adrien, the guy who she risked her life for. A big smile appeared on her face and without saying anything, she leaned in and kissed him. 

She didn’t realize how much she needed him until then, how much she loved him. Once she pulled back, there were sparkles in his eyes and she smiled “I think I might love you too.” 

Adrien’s face lightened up, he grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly then he chuckled “oh please, you do.” and he kissed her again. 

Marinette pulled back to look at him, to look at his every feature carefully, how his eyes were sparkling and a magical smiled appeared on his face that made Marinette certain of something, she now knew which smile was her favourite, the one that was just for her and no one else, the one that made her heart beat a thousand times faster, the smile that made her whole world brighter. 

He's her rock,   
She's his inspiration,   
He's her balance,   
She's his support,   
He's her wild,   
She's his calm,   
He's her archer,   
She's his wings. 

*********

A soulmate is someone who makes your world brighter with just one look; it’s someone who believes in who you are and knows you can be someone better; it’s that one person in the world that matter to you more than the whole world, that one person who makes you see things in a different perspectives; a soulmate is someone who loves you, but not because of all your good traits but because of accepting all your flaws. 

“You like someone because of all of their qualities, and you love someone despite some of their qualities.” 

A soulmate is the one person whose love is powerful enough to motivate you to meet your soul, to do the emotional work of self-discovery. 

Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. It is who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and after in your life. It is not the human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person, who manages to revolutionize your world in a second... 

Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME HOW YOU FELT WHILE READING IT, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH :)


	9. The one for me (special chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for one question to be asked:  
> "Will you be my date to our senior prom?"  
> And especially for Adrien and Marinette, this would be an even more magical time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom season! Which means that people will be coming up with a genius way to ask their crush or their boyfriend/girlfriend to be their date.  
> And before you think that I've been to mine, no I have my year 11 dance this year so these are all just coming from my head and the movies I watch so have fun!!!!
> 
> Also SINCE THIS SERIES WAS FROM THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE, I WANTED TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT AND ONLY MAKE IT FROM MARI'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marinette’s POV: 

You know that moment when everything just passes by with a blink of an eye? How when you're with the people you love, every hour feels like a minute?  
Yeah, that's been me for the past 2 years. It's been 2 years since Adrien and I got together, since Adrien was kidnapped and how I was freaking out. But you know what else feels so far away? The day I bumped into the mean and heartless blond boy who was nothing more than just a stranger.  
Which makes it hard to connect it to the boy sitting in front of me in class right now. 

"Has he asked you yet?" Alya whispered as Ms Bustier keeps explaining the importance of Shakespeare. 

I shook my head and keep staring at the back of Adrien's head. He turns around a second later with that huge smile on his face and twinkling green eyes. "Oh Mari, I have a photo shoot today. We have to cancel the date." 

Things like this happens a lot, especially recently. I think that's what you get for dating Paris' famous teen model but it still hurts. "It’s fine, I have to work on my essay with Alya anyway." 

Adrien grabs my hand that was resting on the table and gives it a little squeeze, he looks at me with questioning eyes so I nod to let him know I'm okay. He moves my hands in his up to his lips and lands a soft kiss on them which makes my heart to beat out of my chest and my cheeks to turn to a dark shade of red. 

I feel like no matter how long I spend time with Adrien and how comfortable I’m with him, I am still ready to pass out if he does something cute. And by that, I mean literally pass out! 

For our 1 year anniversary, he surprised me with a beautiful red dress along with shoes and jewellery to match it on my bed with b a note that said ‘Pick you up at 8. I love you more than anything my princess.’  
So when he did, he came looking so classic with his black tux and a tie that was matching my dress. Then when we got to the restaurant, he gave me a single red rose and asked me to be his girlfriend once again and I obviously said yes. 

I can tell you that my face was the same colour as my dress! I mean this guy is like a dream come true! Other than his love for cat puns or how he can’t beat me on a round of gaming or how when he gets too excited, he tends to pick me up and spin me around. Doesn’t matter where we are! Okay that last one is cute but the cat puns…

But not everything is so romantic and classy, the next day we went sky diving then ate like pigs in McDonald's. It was one of the best days of my life and I realized something that we’re not only two people hopelessly in love in the city of love, we’re also two best friends who just love to spend every second of every day with each other. 

So when he chuckles under his breath with the smirk on his face, I just want to punch the living hell out of his annoyingly beautiful face. “Guess I will always have an effect on you, purrrincess.” He knows I hate the cat puns, he knows I despise the cat puns so I just glare at him which makes the glint in his eyes even brighter. 

But before I even have time to argue back, Nino turns around and says "Oh didn't Alya tell you? We're going to the Louvre Museum." 

"You can come along." Alya's hopeful eyes makes it hard not to say yes. 

"Why not?" Adrien gives me a warm smile and we give our attention back to the teacher except that I can't get something out of my head. 

Why is Adrien being so distanced recently?

*********

As we're walking towards the museum, I block out Nino and Alya chatting and laughing, instead focus on how Adrien ran away to his car without even saying bye. He didn’t even turn to look at me! He just ran to his car and quickly called someone on the phone. 

I wonder who he called…

We used to tell each other everything but now it seems like he’s not, even when I’m trying so hard to be okay with it. So I just do the one thing that always makes me feel better, I take out my sketchbook and sketch what my dream prom dress would look like so I can either make it myself or buy it. 

“Remind me again how you first met Adrien?” Nino asks which brings me back from my little bubble into the reality that Adrien isn’t by my side right now. 

“Well, I was walking around to get some inspiration for my new design when I bumped into him and dropped my notebook. He got mad, said ‘Maybe next time watch where you’re going.’ and walked by.” What a day! Who knew that the blond stranger would be the one person I love the most? 

“So like this?” Before I can ask Alya what she means, she pushes me forward but this time I don’t drop my notebook, someone catches it along with a strong grip on my waist. 

“I guess I’m always gonna be here every time you fall princess.” I know that voice, that touch and the feeling of his touch with the butterflies in my stomach all too well. 

I look up to see Adrien wearing a black tux and a heartbreaking smile. But instead, I start punching his chest, “Why did you lie about the photo shoot?” 

He grabs my hand and rests them on his fast beating heart, “Before you end up killing me…” and then he steps back from me and takes out a piece of paper. “On this day, 2 years ago I met my soulmate without even knowing it. I met the person who always gets me and never hesitates to call me out on things, I met the one girl who’s only meant for me and no one else; I met the girl who taught me the true definition of a soulmate. So that’s why I want to make this day even more special by asking you the one question I know you’ve been dying to hear,”  
He takes out a red velvet box out of his pocket, opens it and puts it in my hand but I can’t even look down to see what it is cause it’s like my eyes are glued to his and not even the force of gravity can pull us apart. “Would you be my date to our senior prom? And if you’re still in love with me in the future, I’m here to promise you that my heart only belongs to you.” 

I feel the tears slowly running down my cheek with a warm feeling in my heart. I look down at the box he put in my hand and see a golden infinity ring with a little princess tiara on one of its corners. I look up to see him looking at me with a hopeful look in his eyes so I take the ring out of the box and put in in his hand. 

He looks at me with a horrified look in his eyes and I know him so well to be able to tell that he might cry right now, doesn’t matter who is around or that it will most likely be on every news. And I know that because once we got into a big fight when we were both crying but then he just hugged me tightly, kissed my head and said that even thinking about losing me stops his heart from beating so now when I look at his pale face, it just makes my heart ache to even think that, what if he walks out of my life? 

And so I whisper “A promise ring…” he nods hesitantly but then I smile which makes him look really really confused. “Aren’t you gonna put it on for me?” 

And that was the moment I knew I’ve never seen Adrien this happy before, the smile on his face can light up the whole world and the glint in his eyes makes me fall in love with him all over again. So he puts the ring on my finger then quickly hugs me and as I rest my head on his chest, I feel a few tears on my hair with his beating heart so I whisper “And yes, I’ll always be your date.” 

When I pull back, I rub off the happy tears from his face and he asks “Why are you crying?” 

So I point out at his face as he rubs off the tears off my cheeks, “Look! You’re crying too.” 

“I can’t help it that you make me the happiest person alive.” I cup his face and don’t even hesitate for a moment to kiss him even if a thousand photographers take pictures or girls throw shade at me since they didn’t get a chance with him. 

I don’t care because all I know is that I love him and that he’s right here with me. And when I pull back, I rest my forehead on his and say “You make me the happiest person alive too.” 

And I wasn’t lying because I know that I’m the happiest when I’m with the guy I fell in love with 2 years ago especially when a week later I walk down the stairs while wearing a light pink princess dress with off-shoulder sleeves and little butterflies on its skirt with the promise ring that I will always wear. 

And when my eyes meet Adrien’s, he drops the croissant he was eating and looks at me with the same twinkle that never fails to leave his eyes and that was the moment I knew I would never find anyone else because Adrien is and always will be the one for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> Don't forget to like, comment and share!!!!  
> Love you all xxx

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> don't forget to comment down below!


End file.
